gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauss Dominion Military
The Gauss Dominion operates three primary military branches. These were the GDAN (Gauss Dominion Astronavy, which is responsible for space combat, and the GDPMC (Gauss Dominion Planetary Marine Corps) which was primarily responsible for non-space combat. High Command Military high command consisted of a single individual, the supreme galactic commander. It was the duty of the supreme galactic commander to assume authority in times of war as when the high council declared war, the supreme galactic commander would subsume additional political power. This was done to ensure bearuacracy could not slow down any response to a threat. The Defacto supreme galactic commander is Garo Tarongori, who would receive assistance in managing both military branches with the assistance of Harpidius. Ranking System The GDAN and GDPMC utilized an equivalent ranking system, since GDPMC and GDAN forces worked together so frequently it would be important to know which ranks were equivalent and therefore who the highest ranked officer in the room is. The ranking system utilized primary ranks along with degrees. Primary rank promotions could only be attained through reputable service or acts of valor during wartime, and no other way. This made the system highly meritocratic as promotions could only be earned through actual combat service and were not guaranteed to happen when sufficient time had elapsed. This was to prevent (with the continual advent of life extension and mind uploading) the military structure from becoming topheavy with high ranking officers and not enough lower-ranked individuals without having to demote anybody. Ranks could not be attained through training or testing into them save for the rank of commander (marines) or captain (navy) which one could begin with by completing a military education at Nada Vista University. The graduation rate of this program was throttled as the need for higher-ranked officers was needed. For instance, if a lot of officers were needed, the grades of all graduates would be curved just enough that the appropriate amount of officers graduated. If less officers were needed, then the classes would be made harder such that fewer passed. Degrees existed as sub-ranks. Degrees could be earned through completing additional training, or through more minor acts of reputable service during combat. Since the number of ranks is rather sparse this helps to create additional differentiation between servicemen of the same rank. Degree stripes would be added at the top or bottom of a rank sigil (bottom for PMC and top for AN) this is done to differentiate the two and represent astronavy servicemen as "up in space" and marine corps servicemen as "on the ground". Pay A chart containing pay information. Pay was only applied while on active duty. Emergency Protocols Military high command had a number of emergency protocols for acting in various situations. Line of Succession In the event that the Gauss Dominion should be in a state of war, the Supreme Galactic Commander assumes full governmental control of the Dominion as well as command of the military forces and diplomatic decision making power until the conflict has ended. * If the Supreme Galactic Commander is KIA or MIA, the Galactic Admiral assumes his/her position. * If the Galactic Admrial is KIA or MIA the Grand Marshall assumes his/her position. * If the Grand Marshall is KIA or MIA, the Sector Admiral of the highest degree assumes the position. If more than one Sector Admiral hold the same highest degree, the one of the lower-numbered sector assumes the role of SGC. * If all of the Sector Admirals are KIA or MIA, Harpidius assumes the role of SGC. * If Harpidius is offline or unfit for duty (major communications/infrastructure breakdown/destruction/sabotoge is assumed to have occurred if this level is reached) Then the highest ranked Marshals and Planetary Admirals assume independent governance and command of their respective fleets until new leadership can be chosen. Gauss Dominion Planetary Marine Corps (GDPMC) The Gauss Dominion Planetary Marine corps was so named as they were meant for planetside combat. Although this was a broad term and could mean combat on a planet, as their name would imply as well as combat on uninhabitable planets or planetoids, combat on megastructures or stations, subterranean, atmospheric or marine combat. Basically, any combat other than space combat was the job of the marine corps. However their branch was still referred to as marines seeing as they were reliant on the astronavy for interplanetary transportation. Leadership/Organization The Planetary Marine Corps were led by a Grand Marshal who oversaw deployments on planets and was responsible for organizing the marine corps, setting training standards, and was second in the line of succession of the Supreme Galactic Commander should fall. Marshals of various degrees oversaw battalions, large organizations of troops often hailing from several worlds. Doctrine The Planetary Marine Corps doctrine centered around diversity and preparedness. With there being several different units, often with specialized variations of each major unit, they were often mixed and matched based on the mission profile, the enemies that they were faced against and the terrain on which combat was taking place. Infantry Combat Doctrine Typically revolved around the use of KR1 robotic infantry units in conjunction with organic infantry. the KR1 units would service as cannon fodder while the organic infantry provided orders, coordination and real-time strategy for dealing with developing threats. This doctrine could be varied depending upon the situation. In some instances KR1 units would not be used entirely. In other instances they would be ordered to march in infantry block formations into enemy fire; with tactics being determined by the situation and available resources. Specialized infantry such as Go'shii Rangers and Cauldarion Knights would be deployed in specialized situations that they were most suited to handle. Vehicle Combat relied mostly on high velocity accelerator rounds and artillery; as point defense systems rendered missile systems largely useless. Most ACS designs made use of Omni-wheels allowing for omnidirectional movement; for instance a tank which could move sideways without exposing its forward facing armor could circle an enemy tank lacking such capabilities. Some Vehicles made use of a quadrupedal hybrid system; with bearing wheels integrated into legs. These hybrids had the capacity to transition from a walking mode to a rolling mode and could traverse extremely hostile terrain and even climb vertical surfaces. While the basic omni-wheeled designs were made for open ground, these wheeled-walker hybrids functioned best in mountainous terrain. Though they could function anywhere and as such were the most commonly manufactured and utilized designs. A handful of mech models also existed. These units were quite rarely seen as they were not proven to be particularly useful or effective outside of niche situations; with these primarily being combat in extremely close quarters; such as very dense jungles or urban environments. Prepared to face the Courdeel Empire and their frequent use of biological and chemical warfare all infantry utilized sealed power armor or airtight vehicles. Ground Troops KR1 Robotic Infantry Unit KR2 Robotic Infantry Unit Planetary Marine Hydromarine Crescent Blade Cauldarion Knight Paladin of the Order Go'shii Ranger Go'shii Shadow Ranger Mediocine Shock Troopers Land Vehicles Land vehicles are vehicles utilizing spherical wheels. Most are antiquated designs and relegated to defensive roles. Prowler Griever Ruminator-MBT Ruminator-MLRS Terminus-MBT Fecundi-MTV Terravore Tank Conversion Walkers Conversion walkers are modern platforms able to transition between a walking mode and a spherical wheeled mode make them more versatile all types of terrain. Foray Pallas Atlas Mechs KF-Type G-Type C-Type Sea Vehicles Scout Sub-Pod Torpedo Sub-Pod Boarding Sub-Pod Air Vehicles Vesper Dropship ACTAH Dropship Kyte Attack Aircraft Gauss Dominion AstroNavy (GDAN) The GDAN was the first military branch formally recognized by the gauss dominion and existed in some form or other since before the formal political unification of the gauss dominion. The Astronavy was considered more important and more prestigious than the Planetary Marine Corps. Leadership The Astronavy was headed by a Galactic Admiral who would oversee seven sector Admirals corresponding to the seven sectors of the galaxy. Below them were planetary admirals who oversaw the planetary scale fleets. Doctrine The GDAN's doctrine was built around the use of three main weapon types. Long-range guided missiles would typically be launched in large swarms to engage warships out of the direct line of fire. Accelerator guns would be utilized at mid-close ranges. Most ships typically had a spinal gun which would be used at longer ranges and secondary guns used to create coordinated walls of fire that would prevent the enemy from utilizing evasive maneuvers. Small missile batteries and laser grids would be utilized at close range. Cruisers and Capital Ships would be used to engage enemy ships while carriers would be responsible for shuttling planetary marines and their armored hardware. Large ships could also deploy fighters and gunships. Conditions and Codes the GDAN had several conditions and codes to refer to various statuses. The color codes from green to red were meant to represent the alert levels a ship could be at. * Condition Green meant that the ship was not at alert. General quarters for all crew members and the shields could be lowered and weapons offline. * Condition Yellow meant that the ship was on alert. Essential crew to battle stations and fighter crews to prepare the flight deck. The hangars would be closed and the shields raised, with fighters only to be launched on orders from the bridge. But the primary weapons would remain powered off, though smaller point defense weapons would be online. No non-essential transmissions would be made at this alert level or above. * Condition Orange meant combat was imminent. Crew were to be at battle stations, the ship's bridge was sealed with the highest ranked officer assuming the role of active Captain. Very similar to condition yellow except the primary weapons would be powered up but only fired on orders from the bridge. * Condition Red meant combat was ongoing. The ships' weapons could be fired at the discretion of the gunnery officers. Additional color codes were used to specify other things. * Condition Black meant the presence of cyberwarfare or powerful electronic countermeasures or an EMP had disabled the ship. When given this order crews throughout the ship would throw a number of manual breaker switches disabling all computer systems and converting the ship into a fully analogue system. This condition greatly reduced the range and accuracy of weapons and disallowed FTL travel but was preferable to being dead in space. * Condition Blue meant the ship was in drydock. * "Major Kia is visiting on the bridge/hangar/engine room/etc" meant that a suspected spy or infiltrator was in that section of the ship. This section of the ship would be locked down and all crew on that section of the ship would have their PIDs checked. Tactics * A "firescreen" was a term used to describe a coordinated wall of fire targeting the space around an enemy ship. This would require one or more ships volley firing in a coordinated way such that no matter how an enemy maneuvered they would be struck by at least a couple of shots. Doing so required calculating an enemy's profile and maneuverability. Ships could become locked in long range fire screen deadlocks for hours or days until one ship became too damaged to continue. Ships like Transgressor-Class fired smart rounds which could end deadlocks quickly by negating an enemy's range advantage and destroying them with a single shot. * A "knife fight" was a term used when ships got into close quarters (visual range). Ships tended to engage heavy weapons fire while maneuvering around one another, but it was impossible to dodge shots at this range. Ships P-7 Strike Fighter P-8X Fighter-Bomber P-9 Bomber Cruisers Saggitate-Class Gunship was so named for its actual arrow shape and its ability to spearhead assaults. Indignation-Class Frigate was named for indignity, which it would ring upon its enemy. Insurgent-Class Light Cruiser was named for insurgency or rebellion. Lucidity-Class Cruiser was named for lucidity. Clarity of thought and communication, and awareness of one's surroundings. Abasor-Class Heavy Cruiser was named for humiliation, as it was meant to humiliate whoever dared to attack it. Maven-Class Super Heavy Cruiser Carriers Nomad-Class Light Carrier was named as a nomad, a wanderer which would travel from place to place. Tempest-Class Carrier was named for a tempest, as it was often used to storm enemy positions. Capital Ships Transgressor-Class Battle Cruiser was named for transgression, as it was the mainstay capital ship meant to engage in space combat. Odium-Class Battle Cruiser Tranquility-Class Supercarrier Instigator-Class Battle Cruiser Relegator-Class Battle Cruiser was so named as it relegated all other ships obsolete, or useless against it. Absolution-Class Flagship was the flagship of the GDAN. Stations Fleet Station